Timeline (novels)
The following dates are mentioned in the Under a Killing Moon novelization, The Pandora Directive: A Tex Murphy Novel and Tex Murphy and the Tesla Effect. Events may occur differently than they were in previous games, or the earliest games, therefore they are given here separately. The Poisoned Pawn and its upcoming sequels may explain why Tex Murphy's memories are fractured and why he may 'remember' multiple accounts, and even forgotten details of what really happened. ;1604 :Basilius creates a lithograph of a painting displaying an allegorical path to enlightenment, filled with symbols: black raven, peacock, swan, pelican, lion, and eagle. ;1920s :Interpol comes into existence as a records clearing house ;c 1970 :Margaret Leonard is born.Is stated to be 10 years older than Charles Johansson. (Tesla Effect novel) ;1990s :Interpol rides the wave of the World Wide Web and becomes the international enforcer of Internet law ;c 1980 :Charles Johansson is born.Stated to be 33 years when he died in 2013. (Tesla Effect novel) ;2004: :;March 4th ::Tex Murphy is bornTesla Effect, chapter 7Note: In UAKM-novel Tex's birth year is 2005? ;c. 2007 :McCovey is bornUAKM book ;2010 :Tex Murphy remembers himself and the babysitter watching The Maltese Falcon. ;2011 :Charles Johansson was diagnosed with ALS. ;2012 :Great-aunt Gertie passes away. ;2013 :Charles Johansson is put in a cryochamber, assumed dead. :; June 19 :Chelsee Bando]] is born.Tesla Effect book ;c. 2017 :Birth of Alaynah Moore. ;c. 2020 :Techno-rap music rages. ;2025 :Tex enter Roy O'Brien's agency ;2027 :Tex is kicked out by O'Brien :Strike of '27. Murphy tries out for the Giants and finds himself up against overwhelming odds. ;2030 :Tex dates Deborah Moore ;2034 :Alaynah stops wearing braces. :First experiments with reanimating dead bodies. ;2037 :Martian Memorandum case. 2040s ;2041 :Paul DuBois joins CAPRICORN ;2042 :Under a Killing Moon case :;July ::Eva Schanzee pretends to support the eugenics movement. :;August 14 ::Eva is approached by Murray, a project supervisor at GRS and a member of the Brotherhood of Purity. She learns that there are at least two cult members. She is invited to an initiation meeting next week. :;August 17 ::Eva meets one of Marcus Tucker's assistants. She learns that Tucker doesn't trust most of his staff and has the project groups working separately. She tries to reach a work position to find out more. :;August 20 ::Eva, Camden Leander and other 15 people (8 of them GRS eployees) visit Tucker's home for the ceremony. :;September ::Louie Lamintz starts running Tex a tab for the following 3 months. :;November ::Tex and Sylvia Linsky are divorced. Tex undergoes the worst period of his life ::Tex is hired by Countess Renier :;November 9 ::At the cult meeting, Eva learns that every non-cult member involved in the project must be eliminated. :;November 19 ::Eva understands that the cult project is almost completed and plans on notifying the Colonel. :;November 22 ::418 occupants are recorded in Maximum Security Zone 10 of the lunar penal colony. :;November 23 ::Phoenix attends a cult meeting wearing a mask. He tells Eva that he hase a special place for he in the "new order". Eva decides to hold off on the delivery until she knows more. :;December 1 ::Franco Franco gives to Tex the name of Eddie Ching ::The Colonel is assaulted in his office and abducted :;December 3 ::Tex approaches Alfonso and investigates Ching's building ::Eva learns that the Winter Chip was not delivered last night and is afraid for the Colonel. :;December 5 ::Tex steals the statuette from Ching's apartment. He makes a rest at the Post-Nuclear Café but he is assaulted and the statuette is stolen from him ::Eva learns that the GRS phase is completed and the cultists are moving in two days for the Moon Child. :;December 6 ::The City Bay Mirror publishes the Colonel's coded message :;December 6-7? ::Tex recovers 2 days later in Brownsville Regional Hospital :;December 7 ::Tex visits the Countess' mansion, visits Lowell Percival Enterprises and has a failed date with Alaynah. ::After a dinner at Brew & Stew he learns that the Colonel is dead and he is the suspect. ::He breaks into the Colonel's office to find leads but is arrested. ::He proves to Lt. Armon Drysdale that the Colonel was abducted by two strangers and is released. ::GRS building is evacuated :;December 8 ::Tex visits Melahn Tode to interrogate about the Colonel. ::Tex visits the Gaslight Lounge :;December 9 ::Tex visits Louie for a breakfast. ::He watches The Big Sleep and The Maltese Falcon at the Bijou. ::At 4:35 he leaves for LPE and Ally arranges a meeting for 3:00 ::Malden phones Tex saying that, strangely, nothing is found in the Countess' mansion, and that Interpol investigates the Colonel's disappearance. ::Tex goes to Land Mine and meets Paul DuBois. Chaos erupts and DuBois is abducted. Returning home, he is interrogated by Agents Andrews and McCovey. :;December 10 ::Tex wakes up after 11. Before 1:00 he visits Dr. Benjamin Perriman ::He goes to his 3:00 appointment with Lowell Percival. As he leaves, the building is blown. ::At 7:10 agents McCovey and Andews visit Tex and interrogate about the explosion ::Tode calls Murphy showing him a personal ad directed to the Colonel ::Tex goes to the San Francisco Public Library to research more on the coded messages. :;December 11 ::Tex contacts Lemmer Kimbell to get leads for the GRS. He is redirected to the Department of Commerce and then to the Dun & Bradstreet reference publication. There, Tex finds a connection to the LPE. ::Tex breaks into the GRS and finds the data chip left by Eva for the Colonel. ::Eddie Ching with Lou and Felippe assaults Tex in his office. After talking about the cult they decide to join teams. ::With Rook's help, Tex interprets the blue card and finds the watch and the Colonel's message to him. :December 12 ::Tex meets Ching at the New San Francisco Interplanetary Spaceport. ::By 5 AM Karl Voorman flies them off the Earth. ;2046 :The cure for ALS was discovered. 2050s ;March 2050 :Tesla Effect case Category:Timelines